


Neutral Ground

by ivnwrites



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Reunions, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay visits Haytham's grave and finds he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetagain/gifts).



> The seed for the idea was planted by Sunsetagain's [16 Years](http://sunsetagain.deviantart.com/art/16-years-494288309)

The man knelt before the grave solemnly, oblivious to anything around him. He reached out to trace the name with his fingertips, letting them drift slowly over the letters and down to the cross placed below them, nails scraping off some of the Lichen that had grown over them in the short years since the stone was place. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he heard the soft sound of a hidden blade being extended and felt the tip rest at the back of his neck. "I'm not here to fight." He laid his palm over the Templar cross and glanced carefully over his shoulder. "Does the brotherhood have so little to do that it set someone to watch over the grave of the former Grand Master?" He smirked when he was met with silence. "Why are you here?"

"I'm his son. Who are you?"

He waited a few moments, considering before answering with a rueful smile. "An old friend."

London 1779

Shay strode through the main foyer of the English headquarters, brushing people out of his way as he dodged around the furniture. He stopped before the doors to the Grand Master's office, knocking as a mere formality as he shoved the door open. The figure sitting at the desk didn't look up from his papers. 

"One moment," He held up a hand for silence. Shay felt a smile creep onto his face at the sound of the familiar voice. He glanced down at the precursor box in his hand as Haytham made a note on one of the papers before closing it into a book. He looked up and his expression slowly morphed from one of shock into a slight smile. "Good God." He murmured softly, rising to make his way around the desk. "How long has it been?"

Shay flew at him as he approached, the precursor box still clutched in his right hand, his left coming to rest against Haytham's back, clenched in the fabric of his cloak. "16 years." His eyes drifted closed as Haytham's arms wrapped around his waist, settling into the warmth that he hadn't forgotten after so many years apart. "Not a lifetime..."

After a long time they reluctantly separated, and Haytham caught Shay's hand, holding the box between them. "But you succeeded, and we now possess the locations of the precursor sites, and the ability to read the manuscript." He smiled, bringing a hand up to brush away the strands of hair that had fallen across Shay's forehead. "You've done well, Shay." He studied the box before smiling and clapping Shay on the back. "Come, I'll take this to the archives, and you must get some well-deserved rest."

 

Shay donned a simple dark shirt and trousers, brushing a hand over his face in the small mirror above the wardrobe before making his way to Haytham's quarters. He opened the door without knocking and slipped through, closing it softly behind him when he saw Haytham sitting at the room's table, writing by candlelight. The rigid lines of his shoulders were softened by the late hour, shadows draping along his sleeves from the low light. Shay walked up behind him, leaning over to rest his chin on Haytham's shoulder as he played with his unbound hair. "You've gone grey."

Haytham laughed good naturedly. "Living in the colonies will do that to a person." He reached up and laced his fingers through Shay's, settling back into his chair to look up at him. "The world's changing. The colonies are having their revolution; there have been rumors of one in France." He trailed off, resting his head on Shay's chest as he stared at the flickering light cast by the candle, seeming to lose himself in it.

The younger man wrapped an arm around Haytham's shoulders. "We'll remain. The order will stand." He turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Haytham's temple. "I'll be here." Shay drew him up out of the chair and the two of them lay across the bed, Haytham on his back with Shay curled into his side, resting his head on the Grand Master's shoulder. "I heard you met your son." He prompted, his hand curling into the fabric of Haytham's shirt so he could feel the heartbeat under his nails.

"Hmm, yes." Haytham watched as the locks of Shy's hair slipped through his fingers. "He's a smart boy, simply...misguided."

"As I was."

Haytham chuckled, turning to brush his nose over the crown of Shay's head. "Yes, but unfortunately it seems that Achilles has become more convincing over the years." He sighed. "We'll have to see what becomes of the order."

Shay mumbled incoherently, the rise and fall of Haytham's chest lulling him to sleep. He felt Haytham press a kiss to his forehead and mutter something, but never heard what it was as he slipped into unconsciousness.

London 1790

"What happened?"

"He died in the war."

"And you brought him back?"

Connor waited, considering his words before he shrugged with a small shake of his head. "Everyone deserves to return home."

Shay nodded before rising slowly, knocking the dust from his coat and turning to face Connor. "Tell the mentor this is neutral ground."

Connor narrowed his eyes, regarding the Templar suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Shay looked pointedly from the marker next to Haytham’s grave then back to Connor. "You ensured he was buried next to his father." He took a step to lay his hand on the marker above the Kenway name. "An Assassin and a Templar together." He looked up, locking eyes with Connor.

The Assassin held the stare for a long moment before bowing his head in agreement. "Very well."

Shay turned and laid a hand on Haytham's grave. "May the father of understanding guide us." He leant down and pressed his forehead to the top of the stone before straightening and addressing Connor. "I doubt we'll meet again." He held out his hand to Connor who grasped it firmly. "Farewell."

"Farewell." Connor watched as Shay left the cemetery. He turned back to the graves and stood between them. He reached out with each hand to rest his palms on the cool stones. A million words seemed to push at his lips, but he left them all unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of the dates  
> 1761 ACR ends  
> 1763 Haytham in Virginia  
> 1776 Shay in France-Haytham in US  
> 1779 Only time when both are unaccounted for  
> 1790 After the end of AC3, and Connor is unaccounted for


End file.
